interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
East
English Pronunciation * , * * * Etymology From . Noun # One of the four principal compass points, specifically 90°, conventionally directed to the right on maps; the direction of the rising sun at an equinox. #* 1895: Thomas Hardy, Jude the Obscure — In a few hours the birds come to it from all points of the compass – east, west, north, and south... Coordinate terms * north, south, west Derived terms * east by north * east by south * easterliness * easterly * eastern * easterner * easting * eastward * eastwardly * eastwards * northeast * north-northeast * southeast * south-southeast Translations * Arabic: (šarq), (ittijāh aš-šarq) * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܡܕܢܚܐ (madnkhā, madnkho) *: Hebrew: מדנחא (madnkhā, madnkho) * Armenian: *: Old Armenian: * Azeri: şərq * Bashkir: , * Basque: sortalde, eguzkialde, ekialde * Belarusian: , * Bosnian: * Breton: reter * Bulgarian: * Catalan: est * Chechen: * Chinese: 東, 东 *: Mandarin: (dōng) * Corsican: estu * Crimean Tatar: şarq, kündoğuş * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * Finnish: * French: * Galician: leste * German: , * Greek: (anatolí) ** Ancient Greek: ἀνατολή * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: esto * Indonesian: * Interlingua: est, oriente * Italian: , * Japanese: 東 (ひがし, higashi) * Javanese: wetan * Karachay-Balkar: * Kazakh: , * Khakas: * Korean: 동 (東, dong), (nautical) 새 (sae) * Koryak: * Kumyk: * Kurdish: rojhilat, * Kyrgyz: , * Lao: * Latin: * Lingala: monyɛlɛ * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: കിഴക്ക് (kizhakku) * Maltese: * Manchu: (dergi) * Navajo: ha'a'aah * Norman: Êt * Norwegian: , * Nynorsk: aust * Occitan: èst * Ojibwe: waabano, waabang * Okinawan: 東 (アガリ, agari) * Old Church Slavonic: * Persian: (mashregh), , * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Quechua: intichay * Romanian: * Russian: восток (vostók) , ост (ost) * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: исток *: Roman: istok * Shor: , * Slovak: * Slovene: * Southern Altai: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tajik: * Tamil: கிழக்கு * Tatar: , * Telugu: తూర్పు (toorpu) * Thai: (tít dtàwan òk) * Turkish: doğu, şark (obsolete) * Turkmen: * Tuvan: * Ukrainian: схід (sxid) * Urdu: * Uzbek: * Vietnamese: Hướng Đông * Welsh: * West Frisian: easten * !Xóõ: ǂáʻã * Yakut: * Yiddish: * Yolngu: dhimurru Adjective # Situated or lying in or towards the east; eastward. # wind from the east # Of or pertaining to the east; eastern. # From the East; oriental. Synonyms * eastward * easterly * eastern * oriental Antonyms * westward * westerly * western Translations * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: itä- (in compounds), itäinen * French: à l'est, de l'est * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Maltese: lejn il-lvant * Polish: * Portuguese: ao leste, oriental * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovak: východný * Swedish: ost-, öst-, östra * Telugu: తూర్పు (toorpu) * Turkish: doğu * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Armenian: * Czech: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: d'est * Italian: di levante * Macedonian: * Maltese: mil-lvant * Polish: * Portuguese: do leste. * Russian: * Slovak: východný * Swedish: , * Welsh: dwyreiniol * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: itä- (in compounds), itäinen * French: d'est, de l'est * Greek: * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: , , * Maltese: tal-lvant * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovak: východný * Swedish: , * Telugu: తూర్పు (toorpu) * Turkish: * Welsh: dwyreiniol * West Frisian: * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: itäinen, orientaalinen, orientaali- (in compounds) * French: , * Greek: * Italian: da est * Macedonian: , , * Maltese: mil-lvant * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swedish: österländsk, orientalisk * Telugu: తూర్పు (toorpu) * Turkish: doğudan * Welsh: o'r dwyrain Adverb # towards the east; eastwards Synonyms * eastwards Antonyms * west. westwards Translations * Czech: východně, na východ, k východu, východním směrem * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: itään päin, itää kohti * French: vers l'est * Italian: a est, verso est * Polish: na wschód, ku wschodowi * Portuguese: a leste, para o leste, em direção ao leste * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovak: na východ * Swedish: ostvart, österut * Taos: tə́ybu * Telugu: తూర్పుగా (toorpugaa) * Welsh: tua'r dwyrain * West Frisian: * : sortialdeko, ekialdeko * : idapoolne, ida-, Ida- * : del est, oriental * : oriental & , (con) rumbo este, (con) rumbo al este/oriente, hacia el este/oriente, hacia oriente, al este/oriente. Anagrams * * eats * etas * sate, saté * seat * seta * tase * teas Category:1000 English basic words Category:Compass points ---- Old English Etymology From from . Cognate with Old Frisian , Old Saxon , Dutch , Old High German , German , Old Norse The IE root is also the source of Latin , Latvian , . Pronunciation * Noun # the east Adjective # eastern, easterly Adverb # from the east # towards the east ---- West Frisian Noun # east Adjective # east, eastern, easterly ar:east da:east de:east et:east es:east fa:east fr:east ga:east ko:east hy:east hr:east io:east id:east it:east kn:east ka:east kk:east ku:east lt:east li:east hu:east ml:east my:east nl:east ja:east no:east pl:east pt:east ro:east ru:east simple:east fi:east ta:east te:east th:east tr:east uk:east vi:east zh:east